deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PuasLuisZX/Useful Notes: Ryu VS Kenshiro
'' Street Fighter VS Hokuko No Ken!'' Ryu VS Kenshiro is coming up, and I need some way to determine a winner. Ryu Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: 0 *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken *"The Assassination Fist" *Originally designed for killing *This variant removes the Satsui no Hado *Uses some aspects of Shotokan Karate Special Moves *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Super Arts *'Shinku Hadoken' **Stronger fireball with more power **"Vacuum Surge Fist" *'Denjin Hadoken' **Fireball filled with electricity **Can be charged for increased damage, stun, and number of hits **"Electric Blade Surge Fist" *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **Super form of Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **Ryu stays stationary during entire duration **Can pull opponents towards it **"Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Kick" Shin Shoryuken *Strikes the midsection, then uppercuts the opponent's jaw **If blocked, becomes a multi-hitting Shoryuken **Used to defeat and scar Sagat **Hugo the only person that could withstand it **"True Rising Dragon Fist" Feats *Defeated Sagat, M. Bison, Seth, Dudley, Hugo, and Alex *Held his own against Akuma and Oro *Lifted a boulder with Oro sitting on top of it *Survived a punch through his chest from Akuma Faults *Defeated by M. Bison in their first encounter *Has never defeated Akuma, Oro, or Gill *Fairly simplistic fighting style *Super Arts leave him vulnerable if evaded Kenshiro Background *Kenshiro was originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Shura and a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline and adopted by Ryuken. *He is the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken style and considered one of the greatest successors in its 1800 year history. *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 100 kg Hokuto Shinken *An ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1800 years from China. *Based on pressure points, but more deadly and powerful. *The Hikō can also be used to heal and even to revive the dead. *A Hokuto Shinken successor can also resist attacks on the pressure points with the Hikō Fūji. *It can be used to launch ki-based attacks that can be used to strike targets at long range, or, to defend the user from attack. *Generation of generation Martial Arts Techniques *'Kentō Shadan' *'Dan Kotsukin' **Causes an opponent's muscles to self-destruct. *'Ganzan Ryōzan Ha' **A knife-hand strike that crushes the victim's skull. *'Gedokujutsu' **Kenshiro strikes his opponent's forehead with four fingers. **When he moves his fingers the opponent is left with 3 seconds to live. *'Hakkei no Hō' **Stops projectiles thrown towards one's body. *'Hikō Fūji' **Resists pressure points *'Hyakuretsu Ken' **It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō on the adversary's body. **Atatatatatatatatata!! Ho wata! *'Musō Tensei' **The ultimate Hokuto Shin Ken technique *'Senjukai Ken' **The technique increases the severity of pain by increasing the number of punches to one thousand. *'Shichishi Kihei Zan' **A flying technique against enemies on horseback. Feats and Faults are necesary for decide the result. Comparations and predictions Ryu Advantages *More ranged options *Take Akuma damages who has more destructibe power than Kenshiro attacks and this is only in durability *Power of Nothingness can resist all Kenshiro attacks *Shinku Haduken will destroy him *Raging Demon can kill Kenshiro soul ..... Ryu Disventages *Outclassed in all except in durability versus Kenshiro *Fairly simplistic fighting style *Pressure Points and all simple punch of Kenshiro can kill Ryu more easily Kenshiro Advantages *Outclass Ryu in all in base except in durability *Less predectible *More kill options *Pressure Points can doing the battle more easy *Kenshiro in base can keep with Ryu durability *His striking power can K.O Ryu Base easily. *??? This is necesary for decide the duel Kenshiro Disventages *Doubtful if he can resist the Raging Demon *He can't doing nothing versus Ryu with the Power of Nothingness *Less Ranged options *Akuma is stronger than him and is similar than Ryu, but stronger *??? This is necesary for decide the duel Factor 1: Can Kenshiro kills Ryu fast? Factor 2: Can Kenshiro resist a Raging Demon? Factor 3: Can Kenshiro keep with the Power of Nothingness? Category:Blog posts